Pick Up Lines
by fantasticality
Summary: Shane uses rather cheesy pick-up lines on Caitlyn. A companion story of sorts to "Nicknames." Shaitlyn oneshot.


**I posted a Shaitlyn fic! Heh, it's fairly sucky, and I don't know if they're actually in character, but I think Caitlyn's attitude is funny, at the very least. This was fun to write and experiment with. I wrote it as a sort of partner story to my story, Nicknames. I hope you like it!**

**This story is dedicated to another three wonderful friends I have who are currently obsessing over Shaitlyn. They're all amazing authors and have also written a fantastic Shaitlyn fic (if you haven't read them, then go check them out NOW! There's a link on my profile to lead you to the awesome-est Shaitlyn fics ever!). DramaticStarlet, pyrolyn-776, valele, this is for you!**

* * *

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Mitchie, Shane does not like me!" Why the hell would he like me? Shane Gray, the attitude-adjustment-needed pop star like a girl like me, the oh-so-sarcastic bitch who he absolutely hated?

My friend giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Of course he likes you. Have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes?"

"You mean with complete hatred?"

"No. His eyes are always full of love for you." Mitchie cooed. Who fills her head up with these lies?

Several minutes full of bickering later, Lola walked over, giving both of us a salute. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "I'm trying to convince that Caitlyn that Shane likes her."

"He doesn't!" I protested.

"Actually," Lola began, "Shane does like you."

Glaring at him, I replied, "How do you know?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" No, of course not! I never look at him! How the hell would I know!?

Mitchie laughed. "See, Cait? I'm not the only one who notices this stuff!"

"Whatever. Class is starting soon and I have to get going." I huffed, walking away from them. As I was heading to class, I vaguely heard Lola call to me, "You mean the one Shane's teaching? Of course you're hurrying to that."

I'm going to guess that she expected me to get flustered. She got the finger instead.

During the entire class, I kept studying him closely. What he was doing was so damn complex, how the heck could he expect me to get it right? It was only my first time, after all.

Shane's motions were quick and jerky, and I kept trying to imitate them. His cheeks were flushed from the effort and both of us were panting.

Dear God, how could something as simple as that dance move be so hard to learn?

"Step one, step two, one, two, four." I muttered under my breath, trying to get my moves right.

Shane walked over to me, smiling softly. "You almost got it right, Caitlyn," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "But your upper body is too tense. Just relax a little bit."

I did as I was told and found that he was right. I had finished the move. Why were his hands still on my shoulders?

"Say," Shane said, feeling my shoulder blades gently. "Those are your shoulder blades, aren't they? I thought they were wings."

Rolling my eyes at the cheesy pick-up line, I shrugged off his hands. "Don't you have any other people to teach?" I asked, glowering at him. That pick-up line couldn't mean anything. He hated me, didn't he?

He shrugged. "I guess." Why wasn't he leaving?

In hopes of geting him to leave, I decided to reciprocate his cheesy line. Placing my hands on his head, I remarked, "Oh, there's just hair there. I thought I saw horns."

"Are you hitting on me?" Shane teased, poking my ribs lightly.

"No, calling you a devil is hitting on you." I snapped, slapping his hands away.

"Well, I am one sexy devil."

"Just piss off."

* * *

Ugh, cafeteria surprise. I thought that having a cook as amazing as Connie would guarantee the riddance of this rat poison. Unfortunately, I thought wrong.

On the bright side, they had cookies!

I eagerly grabbed one, walking quickly to the table and sitting down next to Mitchie. Soon after, Shane walked over. As he sat down next to me, he snatched my precious cookie off my tray.

No! Give me back my baby, you asshole!

"Give it back, you thief!" I snarled, glowering at him.

He merely laughed and handed me back my cookie. "Yup, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

Again with the cheesy pick-up lines. Was he stupid or what? "Just leave me alone and let me eat my cookie in piece."

"No, seriously. Can I have your heart?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you, a cannibal?"

Shane's eyes glinted perversely. "Well, I _would_ love to eat you up."

How the hell are you going to eat with all your teeth knocked out, you stupid pervert?

* * *

Holy. Shit.

Shane Gray is currently walking down the street, smiling at me. Dammit, I thought I got rid of him after Camp Rock!

"Hey," he purred, smiling flirtatiously at me. "I'm new in town. Care to give me directions to your apartment?"

My friend, Kayla, next to me giggled. "Caity, Shane Gray is flirting with you!" she whispered excitedly.

I glowered at both of them. "You don't think I know that?" I hissed in response to Kayla. "I thought he would've stopped after camp!"

Kayla's bright green eyes grew wide. "He hit on you at camp, too!?"

"Caitlyn? Hello? Directions, please?" Shane called, effectively interrupting Kayla's and my conversation. Hey, maybe he wasn't a good-for-nothing idiot, after all!

I demanded him to give me a piece of paper and a pen. When my friend shoved what I needed into my hands, I quickly scribbled directions onto a piece of paper. "Here," I said, quickly stuffing them into his hand. "There you go."

Shane smiled brightly at me. "Thanks, Caitlyn!" He nearly skipped away from me.

What an idiot.

As Kayla and I were walking away, she gave me a deadpan look. I asked what was wrong with her. She replied, "Why did you give Shane Gray the directions to the town dump?"

* * *

It had been a week since the cheesy line incident. Unfortunately, Shane was currently taking a seat across from me. "Want to go out with me?" he asked, his tone completely nonchalant. "Not that, you know, I'm desperate or anything." What a lying piece of crap.

Nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel somewhat happy at his proposal. But when I didn't respond, he added, "I bet you twenty bucks that you won't go on a date with me."

I laughed. "Then you had better bring twenty extra bucks to our date." Man, his face when I said that was priceless!

My acceptance didn't mean anything, of course. I just wasn't the person to pass up an opportunity for money!

* * *

Aww, hell no.

I was _not _falling in love with Shane. I mean, I _liked _him. But I didn't think I'd ever actually love him! It had been a month since he had asked me out, and he clung to me nearly every second of the day! He was fucking annoying!

Dammit! How the hell could I fall for him!?

Shane was currently in the bathroom right now, and I couldn't help but miss him.

_What the hell was wrong with me!?_

I was in the process of repeatedly banging my head on the table when he came back. "Cait! Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" he ordered, gripping my shoulders and preventing me from inflicting any more pain upon my head.

"I'll be fine." I stiffly replied.

Rolling his eyes, Shane merely sat down next to me in the restaurant booth. Giving me a peck on the cheek, he apologized for taking so long. "I ran into Sander and we got to talking for a bit."

I smiled and told him it was alright. I probably would've taken even longer if I had run into Mitchie.

"But you see him over there?" he asked, pointing to Sander who was standing off to the side, waving sheepishly at us. "He wants to know if you think I'm cute."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "You're definitely not cute…" When his face drooped slightly, I kissed his lips softly. After I pulled away, I murmured to him, "You're not cute, you're fucking hot."

* * *

There was no doubt in my mind now. I loved Shane Gray with my entire heart.

It had been several years since that one night, and my boyfriend continued to use various pick-up lines on me, despite the fact that they weren't actually needed. But that just made him all the more adorable.

"Hey, Caitlyn?" he asked, hugging me close to his body. "Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?"

I just mumbled an offhand "sure," rather distracted on savoring my cup of coffee (it was pure bliss).

"Want to see if it's true?"

Well, _that _sure got my attention.

"What?" I asked, my wide gray eyes looking up at him curiously.

He smiled nervously. "Do you want to see if we actually do look good on a wedding cake together?"

Was Shane asking me to marry him?

"Yes." I told him, accepting his proposal.

"Great! I'll go get the camera and we'll Photoshop it and see!" Shane exclaimed, grinning happily.

"Wait, _what?_" What the hell was he talking about? Wasn't he asking me to marry him?!

Laughing happily, Shane gave me a breathtaking smile. "I'm kidding. But really," he knelt down on one knee in front of me, "will you marry me?"

"Yes."

What an overrated scene. But surprisingly, I didn't mind.

* * *

**See? It's so fricking weird! Ugh, I'm not all that happy with the ending, but I hope it's sufficient...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
